The Sad Truth
by Slybrat
Summary: John Curtis is known as a bad boy around Richmond. When his mom sends him to Waltons Mountain for the summer, He lets the reason about his attitude come out. That all changes when he starts a relationship. He also finally meets the man he knows as dad. But this all could cost him his life.
1. The decsion

In Richmond Virginia Mary Ellen and Jonesy were all still up early the next morning waiting for John Curtis to return home. "I don't know what I'm going to do with him!" Mary Ellen says, "He stays out past dark, skips school, and comes home smelling like cigarette smoke and alcohol." Just then someone opened the front door. They look over to see a teenage boy with raven hair wearing a leather jacket tip-toe in, obviously not noticing them.

"JOHN CURTIS PRESCOTT WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Mary Ellen yelled at him. "Out" he answers. Jonesy sniffs the air. "John Curtis have you been smoking?" He asked. "NO…Fine maybe I did smoke, but I don't need the usual lecture." John Curtis said. "What happened to my precious baby boy I had?" Mary Ellen asked. "He grew up." John Curtis said before running up the stairs.

"He's been like this ever since Virginia died in that car crash they were in." Mary Ellen explained, "It's gotten worse with all of these friends he hangs out with." "Maybe we should send him to a place where none of his friends are." suggested Jonesy. "Like where?" asked Mary Ellen. "Walton's Mountain. I know Olivia will not put up with all of this, and John will put him to work in the mill." explained Jonesy.

"Good idea sweetie. I'll call Mama in a little bit to make sure its fine for him to spend the whole summer with them." said Mary Ellen. "We can get him on the fourth of July when the whole family's there." said Jonesy.

John Curtis was in his and Clay's room giving Clay a gift. "John when can I open my eyes?" Clay asked his older half-brother. "Now." John Curtis answered. The five year old opened his eyes to see a wooden airplane. "WOW! Where'd you get that?" Clay asked. "Uncle Jim-Bob gave it to me the last time I saw him when I was little and still in my airplane phase." answered John Curtis.

"Thanks John." said Clay giving his brother a big bear hug. "Your welcome Clay." John Curtis said back. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Clay yelled. Mary Ellen and Jonesy walked in. "Mom look what John gave me." Clay said excitedly. He held up the airplane. "Cool. Sweetie we need to talk to John Curtis. Can you go in the hallway?" asked Mary Ellen. Clay nodded. He walked into the hallway. "What's up?" John Curtis asked.

"With how you have been behaving lately your mom and I have decided that we need to send you somewhere to teach you rules." said Jonesy. "Your sending me to military school aren't you." said John Curtis. "No. We're sending you to Walton's Mountain for the summer. Your grandparents will teach you character and rules. You and I will be leaving first thing in the morning." said Mary Ellen.

"Just send me to military school instead." said John Curtis. Mary Ellen and Jonesy walked out of the bedroom. John Curtis laid back on the bed. He rolled over on his side and faced his bedside table. He picked up the last picture that was taken of him and Virginia two years ago before their car crash. He couldn't go back to Walton's Mountain. He had too many things they're he couldn't live with. He had never let no one know the sad truth about Virginia's death.


	2. Scars not only on Skin but on the heart

"Mom, if you love me, you'll take me back to Richmond." John Curtis pleaded to his mother. They were outside in her car right outside the Walton House. They have been in the car for over an hour since John Curtis refused to get out of the car.

"I do love you. That's why I'm making you stay here this summer. Now. Get out of the car." commanded Mary Ellen. John Curtis groaned before exiting the car.

Once Olivia heard the car door shut she came outside. "I never thought you two were going to get out of that car." said Olivia before hugging Mary Ellen. She went to go give John Curtis a hug, but he pushed her away. His arms hurt, he knew his arms would hurt even more if he did hug her.

"Aren't you getting hot wearing those long sleeve shirts? Its summer time." Olivia asked John Curtis after noticing the long sleeved black shirt he was wearing. "Mama, that's the only thing he wears." said Mary Ellen. "That's okay. Cindy and I went and bought you some new clothes. Let's go out to the mill and see your daddy." said Olivia.

When they got to the mill they saw John, Ben, and Charlie. Charlie was the first person to notice them. "JOHN CURTIS!" Charlie yelled as he ran and gave his cousin a hug. "Cant breath." John Curtis uttered out. Ben pulled his son off of his nephew.

John went in for a hug, but John Curtis stopped him. He held out his hand. "I don't hug. I only hug Clay and Katie." said John Curtis. "Well Charlie, how about you and John Curtis talk here in the mill while Mama, Daddy, Mary Ellen, and I take John Curtis's bags in?" asked Ben. John Curtis was wanting to yell out no, but of course Charlie eagerly nodded his head.

Once everyone left Charlie started to talk while John Curtis looked around. "You don't talk much do you?" asked Charlie. John Curtis didn't reply. "I know you don't especially talk when the last thing Virginia said before she died was that she wanted to see you." said Charlie. "Shut up." said John Curtis getting mad. "Where were you when she wanted you? Huh? In the waiting room refusing to go in there!" yelled Charlie.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" John Curtis yelled before pushing his cousin out of the mill. Charlie fell onto the ground. "GRANDPA!" yelled Charlie. John, Olivia, Mary Ellen, and Ben ran outside right when John Curtis punched Charlie in his face.

John quickly pulled John Curtis off of Charlie. "What started this?" Ben asked. "He started talking about Virginia and he wouldn't shut up." said John Curtis. "Charlie you go in the house and John Curtis you take the truck and I need you to go pick up a package for me at Ike's. And I'm expecting you back.'' ordered John.

* * *

John Curtis got out of his grandpa's old truck in front of Ike's store to see a teenage boy and girl in a argument. "Leave me alone Colton!" yelled the girl. "You listen here Jamie. When I tell you to stop you stop! I'm your boyfriend and you do what I tell you to do!" yelled Colton. "I'm not your girlfriend anymore!" yelled Jamie.

Colton slapped her. "HEY!" John Curtis yelled as he ran up to them. "Who are you? Nice shoes. Let me guess. You some city boy?" asked Colton. "She told you to leave her alone." said John Curtis. "And what if I don't?" asked Colton. "You'll have to deal with me." said John Curtis. "I don't need this. Later city boy." said Colton as he walked away.

"Who was that guy?" asked John Curtis. "My ex-boyfriend. He's a jerk." said Jamie. "I can tell. I'm John Curtis Prescott." said John Curtis. "Jamie Godsey. I'm Ike and Corabeth's granddaughter." said Jamie.

"You must be Aimee's daughter." said John Curtis. "And you must be John Walton's grandson. He was telling grandpa that you were spending the summer down here." said Jamie. John Curtis nodded. "Why are you here with your grandparents?" asked John Curtis. "Momma died of breast cancer two years ago. Daddy got arrested and I was sent here." said Jamie. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

By the time John Curtis got back to his grandparents four hours later it was pouring down rain. He noticed that his mom was gone. He ran inside with John's package. "Where've you been?" asked John. "At Ike's. I was talking with Jamie." answered John Curtis. "John Curtis, supper's almost ready. I laid you out some new clothes. I want you to change before supper." ordered Olivia.

"I'm not going to change." said John Curtis rolling out his shirt sleeve. He gritted his teeth at the pain. Charlie's eyes shot out at John Curtis saying no to his grandma. "What did you say?" asked Olivia thinking that he would change his answer. "I said no." said John Curtis still messing with his sleeve. He stood up and started to walk to the living room

"Why wont you change? And why do you do you keep messing with your shirt sleeve?" asked Olivia as she, Ben, John, and Charlie walked after him. She grabbed his arm and pulled his shirt sleeve up. Their mouths dropped at the site of the many scars on his arm.

John Curtis had tears running down his face. "How did you get these?" asked John. "I did them." replied John Curtis. "When did you last do it?" John asked again. "At a gas station on the way here." replied John Curtis. "Why do you do these?" asked Olivia trying not to cry. "I just wanted the pain to go away grandma." said John Curtis hysterically crying.

She quickly pulled her eldest grandson into a hug. He cried into his grandmothers shoulder.

* * *

Charlie knocked on John Curtis's bedroom door. "Come in." John Curtis cried weakly. Charlie walked in. He was laying on the bed facing the wall. "Hey." said Charlie. John Curtis looked over his shoulder. "Hey." he said back. He sat up on the bed as Charlie sat next to him. "How long have you been cutting yourself?" Charlie asked.

"Since the accident." said John Curtis. "Since your and Virginia's car crash?" asked Charlie. John Curtis nodded as he started to cry again. His cousin pulled him in a hug.

* * *

Charlie and John Curtis walked down stairs to see Olivia on the phone and John and Ben standing in the living room. "Dad, can I spend the night here John Curtis?" asked Charlie. "So you two started out today wanting to kill each other and now you two are best friends?" asked Ben They both nodded. "I guess." said Ben. The boys smiled. "Here he is." said Olivia. She handed the phone to John Curtis.

He mouthed out who is it to his grandma. She mouthed back your momma. "Hello." said John Curtis. "How come you've been hurting yourself?" she asked obviously crying. "To make the pain go away." answered John Curtis calmly. "To make the pain go away? Therapy helps makes the pain go away." said Mary Ellen. "I don't want to fight with you. I didn't even want to talk to you." said John Curtis. He handed the phone back to Olivia.


	3. New Beginnings

John Curtis felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes a little and saw the blurry figure of Olivia. "Hey grandma. What time is it?" he asked. "Nine. Your grandpa wants you and Charlie to go the Baldwins." said Olivia. He bit his lip at the mention of the Baldwin sisters.

* * *

"John Curtis. It's been a long time since I last saw you." said Emily. They hugged. "Where's your sister?" asked Charlie. "Sister is still asleep. She hasn't been feeling that well." said Emily. "Our grandpa sent us here to deliver some lumber. Charlie can you go get it out of the truck? Miss Emily can you remind me where the bathroom is?" he asked.

"Down the hall to the right." said Emily. He nodded.

* * *

As he walked back from the bathroom, he walked into the kitchen.

He swore he could still hear him and Virginia the night of the accident.

"_Come on Johnny. Their all in the living room. They wont know._"

"_I don't know Ginny. What if my mom walks in?" _

"_She wont. I promise._"

"_Okay._"

"John, you okay?" asked Charlie drawing him back to reality. "Yeah. You ready to go?" asked John Curtis. Charlie nodded.

* * *

As the boys drove past Ike's he saw Jamie with two of her friends. She waved at him and smiled. She looked pretty today. She had her brown hair pulled back in a bun. He swore her brown eyes were sparkling when they looked at each other. Charlie pulled up by the gas tank. John Curtis jumped out and ran over to Jamie and her friends. "Hey Jamie." he said. "Hi John. These are my friends Julie and Sandy." introduced Jamie. "Hello ladies. Jamie, i was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight? On a date." asked John-Curtis. "I would love too."


End file.
